Dominus Iesus
by Eliziane
Summary: Na ausência de Mulder, Scully precisa ajudar Skinner a resolver um possível Arquivo X.


**Categoria:** Shipper

**Título:** Dominus Iesus

**Sinopse:** Na ausência de Mulder, Scully precisa ajudar Skinner a resolver um possível Arquivo X.

**Mosteiro de Cistercian,**

**Caldey Island – Reino Unido.**

**Segunda, 08:50 pm**.

Fazia pouco mais de meia hora que Arley Fontenay tinha ido se deitar depois de suas orações. No escuro da cela, ela ouviu o som abafado de passos no assoalho de madeira, em seguida a respiração de alguém bem perto do seu rosto. Abriu os olhos refletindo que só poderia ser sua imaginação. Impossível ter mais alguém com ela, pois a cela era fechada por dentro e a única janela em forma de escotilha no alto de uma parede oposta tinha enormes barras de ferro.

Imóvel, mas ciente de que havia mais alguém ali, a jovem noviça apertou os lábios sentindo o coração disparar de medo ao mesmo tempo em que se voltava na direção da pessoa que continuava a respirar no escuro como que debruçada sobre seu corpo.

Petrificada de pavor, Arley se encolheu puxando a coberta e afundando mais na cama. Em voz alta implorou por Deus, mas uma mão firme puxou a coberta e no escuro, o rosto se definiu. Era moreno, com a cabeça careca, olhos brilhantes da cor do fogo, expressão terrível.

-Não! – ela gritou procurando se esconder – Em nome de Deus, deixe-me em paz, demônio!...

-**_Animus Violandi_**...! – foi tudo o que ele sussurrou antes de deitar-se em cima de seu corpo frágil.

Arley tentou gritar, tentou pedir ajuda, mas a voz estava presa na garganta. Seu medo parecia aumentar de intensidade à medida que aquele ser estranhamente poderoso a dominava. Era um pesadelo sem fim do qual ela desejou se libertar sem o menor sucesso.

**Arlington, apartamento de Mulder.**

**Quarta, 05:16 am.**

Era para ser apenas uma visita rápida, mas ela acabara ficando. E sem querer, dormira na cama dele. Agora o telefone tocava de modo insistente. Algo como o badalar de sinos nos ouvidos que a incomodou a tal ponto de estender o braço e atender gemendo: -Scully...!

-Agente Scully?

Num salto, Scully quase caiu da cama ao tentar se levantar e alisou o terninho como se mesmo por telefone o Diretor-Assistente Skinner pudesse ver o quanto ela estava em desalinho.

-Er... S-sim... Sou eu!

-O que faz as cinco da manhã no apartamento de Mulder? Ou será que eu telefonei para o lugar errado?

-Não... Sim... Quero dizer... Estou no apartamento de Mulder, senhor... Mas só de passagem!... – Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de culpa e se olhou no espelho do quarto de Mulder procurando alinhar os cabelos.

-Espero não ter interrompido nada, agente Scully. – emendou Skinner mordaz.

-Só o meu sono, senhor.

-Onde está o agente Mulder? Preciso falar com ele sobre um caso fora de nossa jurisdição.

Enquanto ouvia, Scully andava de um lado para outro esticando o lençol da cama e parou outra vez diante do espelho.

-Er... Lamento muito, senhor. Mulder viajou e me pediu... para cuidar do aquário e da plantinha dele. Não volta antes do fim de semana.

-Saiu sem me avisar? Não me diga que ele foi perseguir extra terrestres no Oregon de novo.

-Não senhor. O Mulder foi até Nova York.

-Nova York? Fazer o quê? – quase gritou já irritado.

-Senhor, é uma estória longa e complicada – Scully suavizou a voz na tentativa de diminuir sua zanga – Mas, é um caso? Se for urgente eu posso tentar ajuda-lo a resolver...

-Está bem Scully. Encontre-me no aeroporto em duas horas.

-Aeroporto, senhor?

-Sem mais perguntas. Traga o seu passaporte que eu explico no avião.

Duas horas e seis minutos mais tarde, Skinner estava olhando com ar de aprovação para a alinhada agente do FBI que se aproximava do portão de embarque dando pequenas corridinhas para compensar o atraso.

-Estamos em cima da hora. – Skinner pegou suavemente em seu braço e a conduziu. – Temos um caso complicado. Talvez um Arquivo X.

Ele não deu mais detalhes até que embarcaram. Skinner como de costume, parecia muito atraente em um paletó azul-marinho.

-Desculpe perguntar, senhor... Mas para onde estamos indo?

-Reino Unido. Precisamente para Caldey Island, uma ilha nas proximidades do País de Gales. Tem acontecido coisas estranhas por lá ultimamente, e um amigo de Mulder chamado Robert O'brien nos pediu ajuda. O Reverendo O'brien contou que três noviças cometeram suicídio em suas celas sem explicação aparente num espaço curto de meia semana. A última foi Arley Fontenay, uma jovem de dezesseis anos. Achei que este caso caberia como uma luva para o agente Mulder, mas para onde mesmo você disse que ele viajou?

-Er... Nova York... Senhor...

-Nem vou perguntar o que ele faz por lá. – resmungou se calando.

Scully preferiu não explicar também. Como dizer ao Diretor-Assistente que Mulder tinha ido assistir ao World Series, final do campeonato Norte-Americano de Beisebol? Seria melhor adiar as broncas até quando ele voltasse.

Foi uma viagem tranqüila apesar do embaraço da agente. Skinner era sempre atencioso e delicado com ela. Scully chegou a dormir um pouco, mas teve a impressão de que ele a observava em seu sono. Às vezes Walter Skinner olhava de maneira diferente e Scully fazia de contas que não via. Seu coração estava ocupado demais com um só homem e este já lhe dava trabalho em dobro, por isso procurava evitar mais problemas do que já tinha.

O Reverendo O'brien recebeu o casal com uma expressão enorme de alívio. Foi logo explicando que o Mosteiro não recebia noviças, mas que com a reforma do Convento de Cistercian, as postulantes precisavam de um local provisório até que tudo pudesse se resolver, e que já faziam três noites que as moças restantes não conseguiam mais dormir com medo do "demônio".

O'brien pensara em Mulder para resolver o caso porque certa vez o agente ajudara o Mosteiro colocando à venda pela internet os CDs de Canto Gregoriano e fora um grande sucesso.

Mas agora, a polícia local arquivara os três casos de suicídio achando tudo muito óbvio. Mesmo porque as três noviças mortas estavam em clausura obrigadas pelos pais que as queriam longe de seus namorados e das más companhias. Um psicólogo designado pelos peritos afirmara que as jovens foram acometidas de profunda depressão, mas o Reverendo não acreditava nisso.

-Posso ver os corpos? – pediu Scully olhando sugestivamente para Skinner ao final do relato nervoso do Reverendo.

-Infelizmente só o corpo da noviça Arley continua à disposição da família que vem da Irlanda, pois as outras já foram sepultadas. Preservei o corpo de Arley, uma vez que o seu diretor disse que viriam na falta do agente Mulder. – explicou o Reverendo fazendo um gesto de desculpa.

-Enquanto isso eu vou conseguir os laudos dos peritos. Quero falar também com seus monges, Reverendo. Quantos homens são?

-Sete. Todos de extrema confiança. – afirmou com ênfase.

Skinner olhou sugestivamente para Scully e ela molhou o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua fixando os olhos no rosto do Reverendo.

-Nos vemos à noite. – finalizou Skynner se despedindo de Scully. – Faça o seu melhor.

Foi realmente um dia cheio. Entre uma autópsia e três laudos praticamente idênticos, Scully conseguiu evidências suficientes para iniciar a checagem com Skinner. As jovens tinham entre treze e dezesseis anos. Eram sadias, de boa família e aparentemente bem relacionadas. Nenhum motivo para o suicídio por enforcamento.

Walter Skinner comparou suas provas com as da agente Scully logo mais à noite em um hotel no vilarejo. Ele havia percorrido o Mosteiro e ouvido todos os monges. Visitara as celas das noviças também e fotografara o que já havia sido fotografado e catalogado pelos peritos.

-A hipótese de suicídio não foi de todo descartada, senhor. – afirmou Scully exibindo suas provas e os laudos. – No entanto, Arley Fontenay foi violentamente estuprada pouco antes do enforcamento. Isso quer dizer que ela recebeu a visita de alguém e que abriu a cela por dentro.

-Mas o Reverendo O'brien disse que a encontrou pendurada no teto amarrada com cordas feitas por lençóis e que pouco antes havia se autoflagelado, como que se redimindo de um grave pecado. Exatamente do mesmo modo como aconteceu com as outras duas moças.

-O Reverendo O'brien esqueceu de dizer que o sangue de suas vestes não era de autoflagelação, mas um aviso em latin. Com direito a assinatura do assassino.

-O que isso quer dizer?

Scully exibiu as fotografias dos três corpos. Nas costas das três moças, abertas como que por um objeto pontiagudo e cortante, lia-se: **_ANIMUS NECANTI LAT. ANIMUS POSSIDENTI. ANIMUS VIOLANDI_**. E algo como um codinome: **_DOMINUS IESUS_**.

-Ele se denomina **Senhor Jesus**. – explicou Scully – Fez na primeira vítima a inscrição que significa: **Intenção de Matar**. A segunda significa: **Intenção de Possuir**, e a terceira diz: **Intenção de Violar**. Devo concluir que o assassino provavelmente é um fanático religioso. O que o senhor acha?

-Acredita em entidades, agente Scully?

Os dois se entreolharam um instante e Skinner explicou:

-As celas não foram abertas por fora. Não têm sinal de arrombamento e nenhum monge possui chave mestra. Ainda assim, depois do primeiro suposto suicídio, o Reverendo O'brien praticamente trancou seus monges com medo de que as suspeitas recaíssem sobre eles.

-Então nosso único suspeito é uma entidade invisível que tem capacidade de atravessar paredes ou portas de ferro.

Skinner tirou os óculos e coçou os olhos em um gesto cansado.

-Amanhã ouvirei os parentes das vítimas e as moças do convento. Talvez tudo isso não passou de alucinação e aquelas pobres jovens tiveram um ataque esquizofrênico...

-Muita tortura para uma só pessoa, senhor. – discordou ela com os olhos azuis arregalados. -Teria sido mais fácil cortar os pulsos e sangrar até morrer.

-O que sugere?

-Quem sabe o assassino não volta?

-Não sei... A Ordem do Mosteiro decidiu que todas as noviças fossem retiradas de suas celas. Já imaginou outro assassinato bem debaixo de nossos narizes?

-Então, como vamos apanhar o criminoso? Talvez sem noviças ele nunca volte a aparecer.

Skinner concordou olhando para Scully de modo insistente.

-A menos...

-Senhor?

-A menos que uma noviça fique como isca.

Scully engoliu em seco apertando os lábios e tropeçou na poltrona ao tentar se levantar.

-Skinner, no que está pensando...?

-Agente Scully, sua fé é inabalável. Você é católica, não é?

-Sim, mas...

-Já tenho um plano. Não se preocupe que tudo vai dar certo!

Mulder certamente teria rido ao ver Dana Scully vestida de noviça. Sorte ele não estar ali para se divertir às suas custas. Seu primeiro pensamento foi para o Diretor-Assistente quando ela se deitou para dormir. Skinner não perdia por esperar.

Por conta do disfarce, Scully teve que encarnar a personagem de uma postulante diante dos monges e fazer crer que estava realmente convertida. Participou dos cânticos, orou, limpou o assoalho e fez as refeições com as outras moças enquanto Skinner certamente descansava no hotel esperando a noite chegar.

Imaginou se o mesmo pensamento teria ocorrido a Skinner se Mulder tivesse ido em seu lugar, mas imediatamente lembrou que os homens eram solidários uns com os outros e jamais se poriam em risco à toa. Para isso existiam as mulheres.

Uma rotina organizada era estabelecida no Mosteiro; Exatamente às sete e quinze começava o jantar, e às oito e quinze todas as moças se recolhiam. Scully foi a única a ocupar uma cela, já que as outras haviam sido levadas para um antigo dormitório masculino.

Assim que entrou no pequeno e abafado quarto, ela sentiu um arrepio que sacudiu todo o seu corpo. Foi ao armário, abriu a porta pesada de madeira e estudou o traje de dormir com ar de desaprovação. Como estava muito quente, desejou refrescar o corpo antes de deitar, mas lembrou que não estava em casa, portanto, proibida de fazer o que quisesse.

Sob o travesseiro Scully colocou sua automática. Observou que a escotilha da cela fazia uma imagem grotesca na penumbra. Nenhuma luz era permitida ali dentro, além de uma chama fraca de vela.

Suspirando ela imaginou se o "demônio" viria ou não. Talvez ele só se atraísse por carne fresca. Talvez Skinner estivesse certo ao dizer que as jovens poderiam estar malucas. Quem não ficaria, dormindo num lugar desconfortável e olhando para o teto cheio de teias de aranha?

Contendo a crescente ansiedade, Scully deitou depois de esticar o lençol da cama estreita, observando que o crucifixo com a imagem de Jesus entalhado na madeira ficava bem acima de sua cabeça. Aconchegou-se querendo relaxar e não conseguiu. Com toda certeza a cama de Mulder era muito mais macia do que aquilo. Scully sorriu sem querer ao perceber que estava com saudade daquele abusado. Mais um fim de semana sem ele e ela seria capaz de se autoflagelar mesmo. Havia tortura maior do que ficar longe do seu amor? Talvez por isso Arley Fontenay e as outras moças tivessem sofrido tal infortúnio. Quem sabe o ser interior, o demônio de sua imaginação apareceu e as levou privando-as do sofrimento e da solidão.

Estava cada vez mais quente. Scully sentia o suor escorregar por entre os seios. Sua camisola não era das mais sexy. Ela jamais usaria algo daquele tipo. Nem mesmo como fetiche para seduzir Mulder. A menos que ele também estivesse vestido de monge.

Pensando nele, Scully começava a sentir o sangue fervilhar nas veias. A respiração mudou de ritmo e sua imaginação vagou distante pelo corpo esguio de seu homem. Ele, Mulder brilhando de suor e se movendo como um bailarino. Podia até sentir o calor de seus lábios deslizando pelo seu pescoço, suas mãos macias erguendo-lhe a camisola, o som abafado de sua respiração ofegante.

De repente ela se condenou pelos pensamentos pecaminosos. Estava na casa de Deus, não devia sucumbir daquela maneira. Mas por outro lado, a falta de Mulder, a constante tensão em que vivia fragilizava sua alma. Nos momentos de solidão, quando parava para repensar em sua vida, Scully sentia que nada fazia sentido. Tudo porque lutara, o caminho que trilhara e as dificuldades pelas quais passara, davam no mesmo e obscuro túnel sem fim.

Scully havia relaxado sonhando com ele. Só conseguia se sentir em paz quando sonhava ou quando estava ao lado de Mulder. Sua única razão de viver, de lutar, de querer ser feliz. O fio de esperança no futuro que ainda lhe restava.

Entre o sono e a realidade, ela quase podia tocar em sua pele sedosa, fazendo-lhe carícias íntimas, oferecendo-lhe o que ele jamais iria encontrar em outra mulher.

Sem saber mais o que era verdade ou ilusão, Scully só voltou a si quando sentiu uma dor lacinante nos pulsos, como se algo ou alguém a quisesse machucar ou simplesmente afastar seus devaneios dos verdadeiros propósitos.

-Santo Deus! – gemeu ao abrir os olhos e se ver presa à cama por um par de mãos fortes como que surgidas do nada.

**-_Ante Morten Lat_...! **

Era uma voz cavernosa e profunda. Um timbre quase sobrenatural. Scully sabia que ao menor sinal de perigo, a porta da cela abriria e que Skinner entraria ali para salva-la, mas teve muito medo. Não conseguia se mover. Estava presa à cama pelos pulsos e o corpo dele era extremamente pesado.

Dentre muitos momentos de risco que já vivera, talvez aquele foi um dos que mais a deixou paralisada de pavor. Scully estava quase que fora de si, como se o instante do perigo iminente fosse vivido com outra pessoa e não com ela. Mas o demônio parecia bem real quando se encaixou no meio de suas pernas forçando a penetração e ela gritou alcançando finalmente a alça do gatilho de sua arma sob o travesseiro.

Como num pesadelo, o estampido da arma ecoou e o clarão do disparo deixou ver nitidamente o rosto moreno e terrível de um homem que caiu para trás com um buraco de bala na testa.

-Scully! – Skinner irrompeu pela cela de arma em punho. Ela estava de joelhos sobre a cama ainda apontando a arma para o crucifixo de madeira no chão. O objeto sangrava espalhando uma poça vermelha ao redor e caíra da parede em cima dela dando-lhe a nítida impressão de ser uma pessoa.

-Oh!...

-Scully!...

-Oh... meu Deus...

Igualmente assustado Skinner relaxou os punhos desconhecendo aquela expressão de terror nos olhos da agente.

-Você está bem? Por que atirou no crucifixo? Machucou-se? Tem sangue ali.

-... Senhor... O senhor viu? Era ele! O senhor viu? Conseguiu vê-lo?

-Acalme-se! Você está segura... Já passou!...

Forte como uma rocha, Skinner passou a mão em sua cabeça e não se conteve em dar-lhe um abraço amigo.

-Tudo já passou... Tudo bem! Você vai ficar bem!

O Reverendo O'brien não conseguia entender o relatório da agente do FBI. De acordo com Scully, os artefatos religiosos eram causadores das alucinações em suas vítimas. Vindos da África, os crucifixos adornavam as celas das noviças que foram mortas e sem que elas pudessem conter, manifestavam um demônio adormecido cada vez que pensavam em luxúria e prazer.

O sangue derramado da madeira era inexplicável também. Nenhum exame de DNA conseguiu detectar sua composição. Quem iria acreditar naquilo? Nem mesmo o mais religioso dos monges creria no absurdo, no irreal.

Mas Scully acreditava. Fora vítima do crucifixo tanto quanto as outras moças. Seu relatório não parecia satisfatório, mas servira para incentivar a reforma do Mosteiro. Os crucifixos foram incinerados e as celas lacradas. O demônio estava fora de combate por hora. Se reaparecesse todos saberiam. E Scully com toda certeza usaria sua fé para combate-lo mais uma vez. Não importava onde nem quando.

-Fez um excelente trabalho, agente Scully. – Skinner que nunca costumava parabenizar alguém, parecia tocado pelo susto sofrido por Scully. – Me desculpe se a expus ao perigo desta forma. Eu não esperava que o desfecho desse caso fosse tão intrigante.

-Estou incerta quanto ao final, senhor. Será que realmente acabou?

-Não duvido. Nunca se viu nada parecido por aqui antes. Como disse o Reverendo O'brien, seus monges são de extrema confiança. Não imagino nenhum deles manifestando tamanha entidade e com tanto poder. Sei que muita gente vai contestar seu relatório. Principalmente a policia local.

-Mas eu sei o que vi. O senhor viu também. Ou não viu?

-Não do modo como eu gostaria...

-Mas o sangue estava lá, senhor! E era o mesmo encontrado nas vestes das vítimas. Isso não o intriga?

-Se Mulder estivesse aqui, certamente compreenderia melhor do que eu, agente Scully. Desculpe – lamentou ele meneando a cabeça de modo desolado.

-Tem razão, senhor. – concordou entrando no carro alugado e se acomodando ao lado dele para ir embora – Só o Mulder mesmo entenderia.

**Arlington, apartamento de Mulder.**

**Domingo, 06:30 am.**

A porta abriu com um ranger suave e ele apareceu carregando uma mochila de viagem no ombro, cabelo sobre a testa, taco de beisebol, autografado pelo astro Mariano Rivera, na mão. Logo viu os saltos dela perto da poltrona. Sorriu observando seu aquário cheio de lindos peixinhos, a plantinha erguendo-se majestosa em direção à luz do sol com sua terra recém aguada.

Mulder sabia que ela estava ali. Quase correu para o quarto imaginado qual a surpresa desta vez. Nenhuma surpresa. O fato era que ela estava dormindo em sua cama e não estava nua como de costume. Mesmo assim ele sentiu vontade de pular em cima dela e acorda-la daquele jeito, mas se conteve.

Scully às vezes parecia sentir o seu cheiro à distância. De alguma forma sentiu que era observada e se moveu devagar abrindo os olhos meigos.

-Mulder?

Ainda de pé olhando-a ele arqueou os lábios num meio sorriso.

-... Quando chegou?...

-Agora mesmo.

-Oh,... eu dormi...!

-Não, não... Aonde vai? Deite-se. Scully...

-Deus, estou atrasada!... – ela saiu da cama, e descalça, parecia ainda menor do que de costume.

-Atrasada para quê?

-Tenho um compromisso... Nossa, o que tem nesta cama?

-Meu cheiro. – caçoou segurando-a junto ao corpo. – E você sentiu saudade de mim e veio correndo dormir aqui não foi?

-Pretensioso, Mulder! Eu só apaguei porque estava cansada... – replicou desviando os olhos para o ombro dele já que seus olhos eram poderosos e a faziam corar.

-Estava me esperando chegar. Confesse!

-Você já vai começar? Tudo estava indo muito bem sem sua presença aqui...

-É... estou sabendo. Você deve ter ficado linda vestida de Noviça Rebelde.

Scully arregalou os olhos se afastando.

-Quem lhe contou?

-Skinner. Me deu um sermão danado porque eu fugi. Você não contou pra ele onde eu estava. Volta e meia, esconde os meus segredos e agora ele está pensando que nós temos um caso de amor. – acusou olhando-a de maneira meticulosa. A simples menção a deixou ruborizada e sem graça. – Além do mais, você vive dormindo na minha cama e atendendo ao meu telefone. Quem não iria pensar que temos um caso?

-Você e seu humor negro!... Qualquer dia desses deixo seus peixes se afogarem e sua plantinha morrer de insolação. E quando pensar em ter outra aventura fora da cidade esqueça que pode contar comigo!

Diante da bravura dela, Mulder ria desinteressado. Tirou o casaco de couro e provocou acusando:

-Você está com ciúme só porque eu não a levei comigo. Mas prometo que da próxima vez reservo um quarto de casal para nós dois. Vai ser mais divertido!

-Às favas com seus pensamentos libidinosos, Mulder. Que mania de levar tudo na brincadeira! O fato é que precisávamos de você aqui... e eu...!

A expressão de choça sumiu do rosto atraente de Mulder no instante em que ela quase declarava suas fraquezas.

Mas Dana Scully era surpreendente. No momento seguinte já estava com a voz controlada e o ar decidido de sempre.

-Preciso ir. Parece que alguém tem muito que explicar ao Skinner

-Eu já falei com ele...

-Nem quero imaginar o que você disse.

-Ora... A verdade! Não sei porque temos sempre que explicar algo a alguém. Que importa? Somos duas pessoas livres e independentes. Que mal há em se relacionar? A quem vamos prejudicar com isso? Será possível que vamos passar o resto de nossas vidas agindo como dois estranhos? Você sustentando a fama de impessoal e impenetrável, e eu de um fanático por acontecimentos sem explicação que procura seres espaciais para compensar a falta de sexo!

Scully fez um impulso e se safou dele. Debruçou-se sob a cama em busca dos sapatos e Mulder meneou a cabeça olhando para seu traseiro.

-Deixe de ser piegas, Mulder. Isso não combina com você. Ambos temos um acordo, você mesmo admitiu que seria melhor assim.

-O que a afeta, Scully? Será que só se convence de que precisa de mim quando está por baixo do meu corpo?

-Que absurdo! – exclamou de joelhos no chão e ridiculamente séria.

-O que está fazendo?

-Procurando meus sapatos...

-Sabe que não vou te deixar ir. - as mãos dele a pegaram com firmeza e ambos ficaram cara a cara.

-Mulder... Como pode ser tão cínic...

A boca generosa dele a fez calar. Scully nem pensou em resistir. Estava morrendo de saudade dele sim. Dormira em sua cama esperando por ele porque sabia que logo ele iria voltar. Talvez mais tarde quando recobrasse a lucidez pudesse ralhar com ele por ser tão estúpido e arrogante...

-Scully...

-Hum?

-Não quer saber como foi minha viagem? Os Yankees ganharam do Red Sox de novo! Foi a final mais emocionante que eu já assisti. E como sei que você é apaixonada por beisebol como eu, consegui um bastão autografado pelo próprio arremessador Mariano Rivera. Sabe há quanto tempo o Red não ganha dos Yankees? Desde mil novecentos e cinqüenta e oito! O jogo terminou meia noite e meia, mas só fui dormir lá pelas três da manhã... – ele se calou e a estudou longamente vendo seu desinteresse em sua aventura de moleque levado, e logo emendou: - Li o seu relatório sobre o caso do Mosteiro. Como você descobriu que o espírito se manifestava com os pensamentos libidinosos das noviças?

-Por que isso agora? – balbuciou rouca olhando para o pomo-de-adão dele como que embriagada depois do beijo.

-Não!... Não posso pensar que... Não você, Scully!

-O quê...? O que foi?

-Nada!

-Mulder?...

-Confesse... Pensava em mim?

-Você acha que me domina?Além de pretensioso e cínico, se acha o último homem da face da terra, não é? Como pode pensar que eu...! Não...! O que está fazendo?... Ai, Mulder!

O risinho maroto dela tinha o poder de mexer com a libido dele. Segurando-a nos braços, Mulder refletiu que já não vivia sem aquela mulher. Que nem mesmo uma semana longe do estresse do trabalho valia tanto quanto alguns poucos momentos com ela.

-A propósito... – ele se interrompeu quando a pegava no colo e levava de volta pra cama – Estou pensando em falar com o Reverendo O'brien sobre arranjar uma túnica de monge para mim. Quem sabe assim você não se solta mais? Parece que essa coisa de religião e pecado faz bem ao seu ego, não é? Pode ser um fetiche? Ou quem sabe você é ninfomaníaca e nunca admitiu...

-Mulder...

-O quê?

-Dá para calar a boca só um pouquinho?

-Contato que me deixe beija-la sem reclamar... Acho que dá.

-Você é mesmo impossível!

-Agora é você quem está falando demais...!

Fim


End file.
